


Pink

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Implied Smut, M/M, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, blindfold, forced to relax, mirrored ceilings, not so implied smut, pink interior decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Dean and Cas are forced to enjoy time off, and while Castiel finds that to be a lovely idea, Dean is distracted by the decor and the fact that this cements their relationship as well, a relationship!Castiel has to resort to a distraction that cannot be ignored in order to get Dean to relax.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyWords (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



> Intended to be an addition to this series Full Spectrum https://archiveofourown.org/series/828210 by Salty Words AKA winchester-reload on Tumblr. Once we work out how to add this to that series it may be found there.
> 
> I had this idea and it fit the series so....here it is.
> 
> Thank you TobytheWise for being a beta for this
> 
> Keep in mind please that I write for pure fun, so any grammar atrocities you may see, or points you don’t agree with, be kind and just don’t comment on them. This is not something I’m looking for a career in, I wish to simply throw happy thoughts out into the world.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Dean pushed open the doors to the huge lodge and looked around, it looked like every ski lodge he had ever seen on tv. It was filled with log walls, fire places and people milling about on couches and chairs with mugs of warm drink. This wasn’t a ski lodge however. It was a couples resort where, according to Sam, couples have been disappearing; just “poof” gone, no blood, no injuries just gone. Every couple has had one thing in common, they’ve all stayed in the same room at this lodge.

Sam had brought the case to them two days earlier and asked Dean and Cas if they would take the case alone. He needed to stay at the bunker, Eileen was coming through on a case and needed help with research.

Sure Sammy, that’s the ONLY reason he wanted to stay at the bunker. Hell, if Sammy wanted alone time with Eileen, Dean could understand that. Hell, he and Cas have been wanting alone time of their own anyway. Dean never told Sam about the change in he and Cas’s relationship and didn’t feel like doing that right at that moment, so he only nodded and said good idea and he told Sam he would call if the case got too hinky and they needed help. So Dean and Cas got a motel room a couple miles from the mountain resort and threw on their Fed threads and went to question the owners of the resort.

“This place is comforting.” Dean was brought out of his thoughts by Cas’s observation. “I sense no evil presence here.”

Dean walked up to the front desk, FBI badge ready and met the senior couple behind the desk. The man was stout and broad, with a full head of gray hair and clear blue eyes. He reminded Dean of Benny in build. The woman was a head shorter than the man and had a very cheerful plump face. 

“Excuse me, we’re looking for the owners of this resort. We have some questions about the latest disappearances?” Dean stated sounding very official.

The plump woman gave the man a knowing but mischievous look and smiled at Dean. Dean looked at Cas to see if he caught the exchange and Cas was tilting his head and squinting at the couple. Yeah he caught it. Dean held in the chuckle.

The woman's voice was like a typical television sweet grandma. “Oh you’re here! We were expecting you! I’m Edna and this is Dale, my husband. We own this establishment.” 

Dean was shocked “you—you were expecting federal agents?”

Edna chuckled and began pulling keys down for a room and grabbing several baskets that were set aside and all but shoved them into the arms of Dean and Cas. “Please takes these dear, they are for you after all.”

Dean looked at Cas, at the baskets and at Edna “I think you have us confused with—“

Edna interrupted, “Oh no dears, I’m not confused. You are Sam’s brother correct?”

Dean shocked whipped his head to look at Edna. “You know Sam? How? Is he okay?”

Edna hummed a yes and nodded, “Follow me.” She talked as they walked up several flights of wide stairs to what must be the top floor of the lodge. “Sam called late last night and reserved a room for his brother and his brothers fiance. He said you two were on a business trip but you needed a vacation and to make sure you got the best.”

Cas stopped Dean and whispered in his ear, “Dean, did Sam discuss us posing as a couple here?”

Dean shook his head no, “ I told him we had a room in town and we would only be questioning staff here.”

Edna’s voice interrupted them, “Over here dears, this is the only room on this floor and it’s the best one; overlooks the entire resort.”

Dean stopped Edna before she opened the door. “Is this the room the disappearances have occurred in?”

Edna looked puzzled, “I don’t know what you’re referring to Mr. Novak, there’s been no disappearances here.”

Dean looked over Edna’s head at Cas and mouthed the word NO-VAK? Cas let his shy grin slip and quietly added, “Dean I believe your brother set us up.”

Dean looked at Edna and then at Cas and then the door to the room. “Son of a bitch, he set us up!”

Edna was beaming at both of them. “Sometimes we have to force the ones we love to take a vacation. I had to break my husband’s leg to get him to take a vacation.”

Dean looked shocked, “I’m sorry, you broke his leg?!”

Edna shyly smiled and replied, “Well, not on purpose dear, but it did happen and it was my fault.” She giggled and put the keys in Dean’s hand. “You gentlemen enjoy your stay. Everything you need to know is in your welcome packet sitting on the bed, there’s room service information as well.” She patted Dean’s hand and walked away, patting Cas on the arm as she passed him.

Cas ran his hand steadily down Dean’s back stopping at his waist. “Shall we enter Mr. Novak?” Dean could here the laugh in his tone but couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

This was different. 

This was intentional. 

This wasn’t a heated stolen moment, this was….the next step. 

Sam knew.

As if on cue, both Dean and Castiel’s phones pinged with messages.

Dean pulled out his phone, shifting the gift basket and glanced at Castiel and then his phone.

Castiel looked at his phone and then smiled at Dean.

Dean:

Sam<<<<< So how’s the resort, Edna is a lovely woman isn’t she Mr. Novak?

Dean>>>>You’re an asshole

Dean>>>> so you know about me and Cas?

Sam<<<<

of course! You're not as quiet as you think. Ive heard things i cant unhear Dean! And I’m happy for you.

Dean>>>>thank you and sorry not sorry

Dean>>>>I’m happy for you too, enjoy the time off with Eileen.

Sam<<<< We already are, your bed is awesome by the way.

Dean>>>>Bitch! Ew not in my bed Sam!

Sam<<<<< Go enjoy your vacation, I don’t want to hear from you until Monday Jerk!

Castiel:

Sam<<<< Enjoy the weekend Cas, I’m happy you and my brother finally got your heads out of your asses

Castiel>>>> mine was never in my ass Sam

Sam<<<< *sigh* just have fun this weekend Cas, make sure Dean shuts off for awhile

Castiel>>>> I have many ways to make that happen

Sam<<<

_When Castiel looked up from his phone Dean was staring at the keys in his hand like they held the secret of life. “Dean?” Dean wouldn’t look at him. “We can just go back to the motel, get our stuff and head back to the bunker if you want, Dean.”_

__

__

Dean let out a sigh, looked up at the ceiling, over at the door, at the basket in his arms, anywhere but at Cas. “No we don’t need to stop at the motel. We uh, we never unloaded the Impala remember, just signed in and came here.” 

Castiel muttered his agreement.

Dean saw Castiel’s head drop out of the corner of his eye, and chanced a glance at him. He was staring at the smaller basket in his left hand, Dean couldn’t tell what was in it. It looked like disappointment on his face. Dean couldn’t have that. 

So what? 

So this is them alone, for an entire weekend, in a place that was very much intended for couples? 

So this was a confirming step? 

This….he took a deep breath….fuck it. 

Dean closed the small distance between them and jerked Cas’ chin up and gave him the most meaningful kiss he imagined he could. Something that hopefully told Cas why he hesitated and that he’s an idiot. When he backed away Cas was smiling his full gummy smile that Dean never gets to see. 

“I know this is a big step Dean,” Cas muttered and that gave Dean more courage. He turned and fit the key in the lock and threw the door open. He stopped dead at what he saw.

Pink. Everything except the walls were shades of Pink or Red. All of the furniture was rustic and dark wood, like the walls, but the rest was an assault on Dean’s eyes.

To their right was a huge window with darker pink curtains, open enough to see down the mountain and across the snow covered valley. Sunset was coming up and it was going to be amazing to watch from this room. In front of it stood a small breakfast table with two pink upholstered chairs. On the table sat a vase overflowing with pink and white flowers, Dean had no clue what they were, Cas would know though. The floor had light pink, almost white carpeting. The bed was huge, a California King, decked out in shades of white and pink and had a couple throw pillows in Red. Nightstands on either side. To their left there was a door that Dean thought probably led to the bathroom. Sitting in the corner was large hot tub…a heart shaped hot tub. There was a light pink couch similar to the carpeting and two larger, comfortable looking horrible pink chairs, sitting with a coffee table in front, facing a fireplace with a tv above it.

Cas breezed past him as if the decore hadn’t changed. He sat his basket on the coffee table and took off his coat.

Castiel proceeded to shuffle through the basket and smiled. There were coupons to local restaurants, assorted chocolates, small bottles of massage oil, lube, and an interesting little tin that held dice with what appeared to be different sexual positions on them. Cas looked quizzically at the dice and then turned to ask Dean what was in the larger basket when he realized that Dean hadn’t moved from the doorway.

“Dean? Is something wrong?”

Dean’s mouth was slightly open and he was looking at everything in stunned silence. “It looks like Miss Piggy exploded.” 

Cas looked around briefly, “It’s not all that bad Dean.” He walked over and took the basket from Dean in one arm and his hand in the other and led him into the room, shutting the door. Dean’s basket held Champagne, actual Champagne, assorted fruits and cheeses. “This was very thoughtful of Sam.” Cas didn’t speak his second thought of, _who’s credit card paid for all this_. It was the thought that counted.

“you’re shitting me!” Cas looked up at Dean’s outburst, surprised to see Dean staring at the ceiling. “There’s mirrors on the ceiling Cas! We can’t---you’re too good for this tacky bullshit—No we’re not –“ Dean was flailing now, and stumbling over his words. “everything is PINK for fucks sake! I can’t rise to the occasion in barbie’s bedroom! Sam is such a little asshat!”

Cas held in his amusement. “I don’t mind the mirrors,” he said with a shrug. 

Dean’s head snapped sideways at that comment and his expression gave a wordless _“what the hell Cas?”_

“I also do not mind the pink” Cas sighed and walked toward Dean. He spoke deliberately, with a quiet yet dominant tone as he unbuttoned Dean’s suit jacket and slid it off his shoulders. “I’ve watched humanity for millenia Dean, why would I shy away from watching us during sex?” He looked Dean in the eye and cocked his eyebrow in one particular way that he has come to realize makes Dean’s brain short circuit. As expected Dean couldn’t speak. Cas tenderly kissed Dean, smiled and took off his own jacket. 

Dean looked around the room and shut his eyes. “The room is so tacky Cas, you deserve better than this.”

Cas came up in front of Dean, toed of his shoes and Dean’s while he talked. “Dean, you know I’ve been around for so long. This room doesn’t bother me. In Japan, pink relates more to men, in Korea it symbolizes trust, 19th century England, pink ribbons or decorations were often worn by young boys; boys were simply considered small men, and while men in England wore red uniforms, boys wore pink. In general, pink is said to be mentally stimulating, reduce violent behavior, and make people feel calmer and more controlled.”

Dean shook his head, “Yeah well apparently it doesn’t work that way on me and the history lesson does nothing for my libido either, Cas.” 

Cas took off his own tie next and he noticed that Dean still hadn’t moved from the spot where he stood just inside the door. He let out a deep sigh, “Dean, are you even going to try to enjoy this weekend?”

Cas was already fed up. He was still holding his tie. He took Dean’s hand and led him to stand closer to the bed. 

He stared at the tie in his hands. Dean looked down and chuckled, “What Cas, you gonna tie me up?” Cas only fixed Dean with a cold, serious stare and Dean’s mouth went dry. “The thought occurred to me, but no,” and Cas was dead serious when he said it. “I’m going to blindfold you and make the pink go away”

The fabric slipped over Dean's eyes and Cas tied it firmly at the back of his head. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and then he was gone. Dean felt no presence around him. Cas was spookily quiet when he wanted to be and Dean couldn’t hear him moving around until –

“Open your mouth, Dean.” 

Dean jumped what felt like a foot in the air. Cas’s hand came to rest on his left shoulder and something touched his lips. He opened his mouth. “Taste, it’s lovely,” Cas’s whispered. 

It was a strawberry and probably the best damn one Dean’s ever tasted. Something wonderful hit his nose and he realized it was Cas’ scent. It was him but stronger. He was so much more focused on other things with his eyes covered. 

Cas laid gentle kisses on his cheeks, his jaw, and down his neck as undid Dean’s tie. Dean’s back was rigid but Cas continued. He unbuttoned Dean’s shirt and gently removed it, then ran his hands up and down the muscles in Dean’s back hoping to massage out the tension. Cas had hoped that using his **tie** as a blindfold would help Dean to be less distracted by all the pink around them and allow him to relax. This was not the case. Cas would simply have to resort to a tactic that could not be ignored _._

He whispered in Dean’s ear, “We have 3 days to do nothing but enjoy each other. You know you told me once that the right kiss can make you hear colors. Maybe we can change how you hear pink.”

Dean’s belt was the next thing to be undone and then Cas stepped away. Dean felt everything go still again and he knew Cas wasn’t around him. He reached up, intending to remove the blindfold, when a strong hand stopped him.

“I didn’t say to remove the blindfold Dean.” Cas was behind him. His arms came around the front of Dean and Cas pressed himself to Dean’s back. Was he naked? When did Cas get naked? Then he was moving again, slowly, what felt like in circles around Dean, but always with contact. His fingers trailed up Dean’s side, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His mouth left kisses on his neck, on his shoulders. He whispered praise in Dean’s ears that was barely audible. All of the attention made Dean blush. 

Cas actually let out a low chuckle. “There’s my favorite pink. The color that blossoms on the back of your neck when I say the right things.” 

How long had he been blindfolded? Dean was going stir crazy, standing in the same place, being circled like prey.

“You are prey,” Cas said with amusement in his voice. He was at Dean’s left side now.

“You reading my mind Cas or did I say that out loud?” Dean asked flatly

“You think very loudly, Dean,” Came from his right side now.

A hand was at the waistband of his pants undoing the button and zipper. Dean let out a sigh of relief when his pants and boxers came off. Then he went tense again as Cas began trailing kisses up his legs, across his hips, obviously avoiding the most sensitive areas. He was making Dean pay for almost ruining this weekend. Dean understood now. 

Cas chuckled again, “You understand nothing, love.” He kissed up Dean’s stomach, his chest, his neck, slowly, while his hands mapped the rest of Dean’s body. After an agonizing long time, Dean’s legs began getting tingly from standing in the same position. Cas continued exploring up and down Dean’s body with his mouth and his hands. He took careful measure to never let their hips meet, never travel there, and never kiss Dean’s lips. 

Color of the room be damned! Dean was now rock hard and ready to get this show on the road.

Castiel chuckled again at Dean’s thoughts

Dean let out a sigh of frustration that suspiciously sounded closer to a growl when Cas avoided kissing his lips once more. Then he was gone again. Dean didn’t try to remove the blindfold this time. 

“Okay, Cas. I get it. The interior decorating here is nothing to ruin our weekend over.” He moved his head from left to right, listening for where Cas might be. Dean put on his best flirtatious tone “You want to turn this into a hunt, Cas? ‘Cuz I’m kind of good at that.” Dean stepped forward one step with the plan to find Cas while blindfolded when a hand up his spine stopped him. Dean jumped and gasped “Shit, how are you so quiet?!” 

Cas said nothing, but his hand moved higher. The entire flat of his hand moved with purpose up Dean’s back and up his neck where it gripped slightly. He moved it into Dean's hair where he gripped his hair and blindfold and firmly pulled Dean’s head back, effectively pulling Dean’s body flush against his.

Cas was breathing in Dean’s right ear, unsteady and short, and Dean noticed it for what it was. This was Cas being extremely turned on. Dean smiled because he can be a little shit at times. “Punishing yourself as much as me here, huh Angel?” Cas gently yanked on Dean’s hair again and trailed his other hand dangerously close to right where Dean wanted it to be. 

A voice strained with trying to hold back all of his urges whispered in Dean’s ear “Dean, what color are my lips?”

Dean stuttered, thrown off by the random question. _oh….OH!_ Dean got it now, “P—pink Cas, they’re pink.”

Cas audibly swallowed and took a shaky breath. “So how does pink make you feel, after an hour of them worshipping your body?” He kissed down Dean’s neck while loosening the hold on his hair. Dean let his head fall back onto Cas’s shoulder.

Dean realized now that pink was the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears, his own heartbeat that sped up around Cas, it was that chuckle that only Dean got to hear from Cas, it was Cas’ sighs, his moans and everything that Dean craved since they admitted their feelings to each other.

“Pretty damn good, Cas.” Cas slowly lifted the tie and let it fall to the floor, kissing back up toward Dean’s ear. Dean’s eyes took time to readjust to the dim light in the room and he was looking up when they focused again, right at the mirrors. Right at him and Cas. 

Cas looked up and meet Dean’s eyes in the mirror. Then Dean was turning quickly. Firm hands on the back of Cas’s neck. Regaining some control, he finally captured those pink lips that were avoiding him for the past hour. Together, they fell onto the pink bed and forgot about everything except each other.


End file.
